Abstract for Integrated Food Safety System Development July 15, 2015 The National Center for Food Protection and Defense (NCFPD) proposes to continue the development and operations of the collaborative suite of online tools that reside on the CoreSHIELD Information Technology (IT) platform. Capabilities in the suite include portals, customized working groups, and tools that support a range of stakeholders from the Food and Agriculture (FA) Sector. Collectively the CoreSHIELD suite of tools is a sustainable model for continued collaboration, communication and information sharing. This proposal focuses on two main objectives: 1. Leveraging among Federal, State, Local Tribal and Territorial Partners 2. Facilitating Information Sharing and communication for enhanced public health CoreSHIELD tools allow professionals working at the federal, state, territorial, tribal, and local regulatory agencies and pubic health agencies to work together despite differences in legislative authorities, objectives, and priorities. This collaboration is a critical requirement as the state, territorial, tribal, and local regulatory agencies are responsible for the inspection and oversight of one million food establishments. And along with the federal authorities oversee the nation's farms. Work funded under this cooperative agreement will initiate new capabilities and improve existing portals and tools to continuously improve the ability of the FA sector partners, at all levels, to effectively leverage opportunities within the platform. Work conducted under this cooperative agreement will be committed to supporting the partnerships, cooperative agreements, and memorandums within the regulatory network to effectively provide protection and oversight of the domestic food supply.